


To remind you that I'm yours

by Alenacantfly



Series: Triskelion [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18. He still couldn't believe it. The gifts he got were amazing, the party was awesome and his friends were the best. But-<br/>He couldn't stop thinking about his super sexy werewolf boyfriend, who had denied him sex until he was 18, until he was legal.<br/>And the party did end. And everybody left, even his dad, with a wink Stiles tried to forget.<br/>And Stiles went upstairs and opened the door to his room and-<br/>He just stopped dead in his tracks, because Derek was sitting on his bed, rose petals scattered all around him. Who knew the sourwolf could be so romantic?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	To remind you that I'm yours

18\. He still couldn't believe it. The gifts he got were amazing, the party was awesome and his friends were the best. But-  
He couldn't stop thinking about his super sexy werewolf boyfriend, who had denied him sex until he was 18, until he was legal. Because -let's face it- Derek was scared of Stiles' dad, who was pretty good friends with Argent and that was just a whole new level of scary.

So, no sex for Stiles and Derek. That went pretty well in the first few months. Derek's hands never wandered below Stiles' waist and most of their make-out sessions ended with a shirtless Derek and two cold showers.  
The human spent a lot of time with three fingers up his ass and a fist around his cock, whining for Derek.  
And that was how the werewolf -accidentaly, he didn't hear the breathy moans, unbelievable, but true- found him; sweating, gasping his name. He just lost it, who could blame him? Stiles surely didn't.  
Derek was kneeling beside him so fast, he didn't remember himself moving, but that wasn't important anymore the second Stiles moved Derek's hand to his dick and pleaded him to just do something- so he did.

Since then they jerked off together or each other, but nothing more, Derek had insisted on it. It was no wonder Stiles wanted everyone just gone, so he could climb his boyfriend like a tree.  
His boyfriend, who still hadn't arrived.  
Stiles had no idea where the hell that guy was. All he had gotten from him so far was a really cute letter and the promise to meet at night.  
So Stiles was waiting...  
For his boyfriend to arrive, the party to end, anything, everything.

And the party did end. And everybody left, even his dad, with a wink Stiles tried to forget.  
And Stiles went upstairs and opened the door to his room and-  
He just stopped dead in his tracks, because Derek was sitting on his bed, rose petals scattered all around him. Who knew the sourwolf could be so romantic?  
The human gaped a little bit longer. The room was lit up by candels placed on glass plates and Derek looked so honest and vulnerable...  
It was just too much.  
"Derek?", Stiles asked in a small voice. "Yes baby? Don't you like it?" Stiles wanted to punch himself at the sound of Derek's voice. The older man was so afraid he had done something wrong.  
"Like it? It's, it's..." He crossed the room and sat down on his bed, Derek shifted nervously.  
"I love it! And I love you." The werewolf's expression softed and he relaxed. "What did I do to deserve you?", Stiles laughed and leaped forward to kiss his boyfriend. "I missed you today, y'know? I always miss you."  
"I missed you, too. But I still had things to organise.", Derek smiled softly. He held a small box out to Stiles."You haven't opened all your presents yet", he said as the boy took it.  
Stiles carefully opened the boy and gasped. "Derek...", he whispered. "It is beautiful. Would you please put it on me?" The werewolf took the silver necklace out of its box and carefully closed it around Stiles' neck. A beautiful triskelion pandant was hanging from it.  
" I just thought it would fit. A symbol of my love for you, a symbol of the past, present and future." Stiles' eyes watered at his boyfriend's words. "A symbol to remind you that I'm yours. And you're mine. And no matter what may or may not happen tonight, nothing will change that. I love you, Stiles." A single tear rolled down Stiles' cheek.  
"Hey, don't cry. Did I do something wrong?" The boy laughed. "No, you idiot. You did perfect. You are perfect. Thank you so much, Derek."  
Derek smiled and cupped Stiles' face in his hands.  
"I've been thinking about kissing you the whole day", he admitted.  
"Then do it."  
And he did. 

What started as an innocent kiss soon became heated as Stiles bit Derek's bottom lip and the werewolf hauled him in by his hips.  
Stiles pushed the older man onto his back and moved to straddle him. "I really like this new perspective."  
"Oh really?", Derek laughed and crashed their lips together again.  
They were in no hurry, they had all the time of the world. Stiles was laying flush on top of him, the werewolf had his arms wrapped around his middle and his knees were framing Stiles' hips.  
The boy started moving his hips in sweet little motions, rubbing their crotchs together, making them both moan.  
"This" -he pulled at Derek's t-shirt- "has to go." With some difficulties the shirt came off and Stiles roamed his hands all over Derek's chest. The trousers came off next. "Much better", Stiles said happily.  
"I don't think so." Derek flipped them over. "This should be off." And gone was Stiles' shirt. "And this..."  
He moved down and took Stiles' zipper between his teeth. With a tug it opened and Derek peeled the jeans off. "You have no idea how hot that looked, holy fuck", Stiles panted and the man between his knees chuckled darkly.  
"You know what would look even hotter?", he asked and took the elastic band of the boxers between his teeth. "I won't survive this. You're gonna be the death of me, you're gonna-" Stiles threw his head back and moaned shamelessly as Derek took his length into his mouth. "Oh my god", he gasped and gripped the sheets between his hands as his boyfriend started bobbing his head.  
"Your tongue, Derek! And jesus, your mouth! Oh my god, oh my-", Stiles babbled, his vocabulary reduced to only a few curses and Derek's name.  
"I'm so not gonna last long, holy-" A string of moans escaped his mouth as Derek hummed encouragingly.  
"Derek, you need to-" Moan. "-stop, I'm gonna-" Gasp. "Seriously-"  
Derek's eyes shot up and his gaze met Stiles', who moaned involuntary. The werewolf flashed his eyes and the brown eyes above him widened and the human was coming down Derek's throat in a blink of an eye.

"I guess you liked that?", Derek asked hoarsly, smiling and licked his lips.  
"Yes! Absolutely", Stiles panted.  
"And I bet you're all relaxed now."  
Where did the lube come from? Stiles had no idea, but he opened his legs anyway and watched as Derek lubed his fingers up. He carefully circled Stiles' hole with his index finger. "Tell me to stop anytime, okay?"  
Stikles nodded and Derek pushed inside.  
His fingers weren't as long as Stiles', but thicker.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes!"  
Derek added another finger and just focused on stretching him, while his left hand was pumping Stikles' cock, which was trying to get hard again, twitching furiously.  
A third finger entered the party and Derek switched between pushing them deeper and stretching wider, gracing the prostate every now and then.  
The dick in his hand was rock hard again and Stiles moaned whenever Derek hit his sweet spot.  
He added a fourth finger and Stiles cried out. His cry quickly changed into a moan and he was so close to coming again, his skin was burning and he was pretty sensitive. "Derek, oh my god, Derek!"  
The werewolf gripped his cock tighter and sped up his movements. "Are you gonna come again, huh, Stiles? Come for me!" Stiles threw his head back and his whole body tensed as his orgasm ripped through him.  
Derek kept moving his fingers, bringing Stiles through his aftershocks.

"Do you need a minute to catch your breath?", he asked and rubbed little circles on Stiles' hips.  
"I need your dick inside me!", Stiles panted. "I never though someone could still be so pushy and eager after coming twice", Derek laughed.  
The werewolf rolled a condom on and lubed himself up.  
"Well, I'm not just someone."  
"No, you're not", Derek whispered lovingly and carefully pushed inside.  
"You okay?", the older man asked and stilled, once he was fully inside.  
"I'm fine, you really have prepped me enough." Stiles' voice was strained and Derek hesitated to move.  
"You sure?"  
Stiles rolled his hips. "Pretty sure."  
"I just don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to regret this."  
"Derek? Move!"  
And Derek did. He slowly inched out of Stiles and pushed back in.  
"Faster, Derek!" The human gripped his lover's shoulders tightly and wrapped his legs around Derek's hips. The new angle let Derek go deeper an hit that amazing spot inside Stiles dead on.  
The rythm became much faster and erratic. Stiles arched his back and opened his eyes only when he felt stared at.  
The werewolf was looking down at him. Love and trust was shining in his eyes.  
Stiles moaned and tried to move his hips in time with Derek's thrusts. He wouldn't last long, not after oming twice. At least his dick hadn't needed long to get hard again, it was leaking all over his belly.  
"So pretty." The boy looked up in suprise. "You're doing so good, Stiles." He never knew that Derek was into the whole praising thing, but it definitely did something to him.  
Derek was panting harshly, his hand wrapped around Stiles' dick again and the younger man was moaning with every thrust.  
"I love you so much. I know I don't say that very often, but I do. And I don't know what I would do without you. You're my anchor, Stiles." His orgasm hit him so suprisingly, so hard, Stiles held onto Derek, arched his back and nearly blacked out as it rocked through him. He was sure he didn't come because the werewolf pushed inside him harder than before, it was his words that did it, that pushed him over the edge.  
"Oh my god", Stiles moaned as Derek rolled his hips a few more times, before he stilled and came, too.  
The older man collapsed on top of him and Stikles wrapped, his arms and legs around him. The come on his belly would probably dry, but he didn't care, not in that moment anyway. 

"I love you so much. And I'm glad to be your anchor", Stiles whispered into his ear and Derek wrapped his arms around him, held onto him and breathed him in.  
"Me, too."

And if they did fall asleep with the condom thrown onto the floor, tangled in each other and the sheets, dried come on Stiles' stomach and only wearing the nacklace, well, nobody could see them anyway.  
And if they showered together, well, now they were allowed.  
And if the sheriff smiled fondly to see them curled up on the couch later, well, they looked happy together.  
And they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Because my headcanon is that Derek is a hopeless romantic.  
> This got longer than I intended. Thank you for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
